1358: Portal storm
by kylefiredemon
Summary: When A city in Canada gets teleported to Faerun, how will they protect themselves from this world. Will they live and prosper or wither and die. Read and find out. If anyone wants to be my beta email me.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Edmonton; a small city with six suburbia's was disappeared what was to be know was to be known has the Edmonton incident. At first, News stations would flock where the massive crater of Greater Edmonton was. Scientists came up with many theories on why Edmonton and surrounding areas was gone._

_Some say it was a black hole, while others say it was god or any other deity's will. There was a theory that was popular for a time that a quirk in the universe happened where Edmonton was and teleported them somewhere or sometime. But the one man who was closest to figuring out the truth was an acclaimed scientist Leo Hamilton. He suggested that he had studied the crater was that Edmonton and area was caught in an accidental wormhole and thus shifted to another area in the universe or in alterative universe._

_What made Leo say that was when he got to the bottom of the crater he found burned corpses and semi burnt stone buildings. He thought that they where on Earth in time or space, but the agriculture and the bodies shape said other wise, because the bodies had pointed ears instead of normal ears proved that and the DNA testing._

_When he tried to explain this to his fellow scientists, they had either laughed or showed concern for his mental health. He would normally try to prove his point, but due to the lack of evidence he gave up on pursing it and goes on with his life. The only people, who supported him, well aren't the people he would want to support him in the first place. They were crackpot scientists, conspiracy theorists or nerds. But he has always wondered, till his deathbed, where did the Edmontonions go? _

_This is the people who where in Edmonton on that faithful day._

I do not own the forgotten realms; they belong to the wizards of the coast


	2. chapter 2

Change

"Wow, my parents are jerks." Roy said as he looks on his parents with a look of anger on his face.

"I know what you mean, they act stuck up. They really do that." Kyle agreeing with Roy's sentence while keeping his eyes elsewhere in the wedding. Kyle has seen Roy's Blanc parents on how they talked to everyone. Roy came from a rich French family or rather English/French family if you look at his other side of his family. Roy to Kyle's view might look like your suburban emo kid that had nothing better to do but whine. But, the opposite was true; Roy was an intellectual kid nearing adulthood and he had interests in science and poetry, and a nice kid at that too. Too bad his parents are really jerks.

"I wished they hadn't come to my brother's wedding." Roy glancing at his brother. Roy then looked at Kyle, Kyle was at mid-twenties in age and looked a bit fat, but Kyle's appearance is deceiving, he is quite strong and can tackle and keep them down. Roy guessed that Kyle's muscle was earned working at the oilsands. A lot of heavy lifting in the name of oil.

Kyle could understand why Roy didn't want his parents at his brothers wedding. His father, Francis Blanc was ran a huge investor company or CEO of it. Sometimes according to Kyle, which he guessed that the success went to Francis's head? Francis had a Middle Eastern wife. So Roy and his brother had a Middle Eastern look to them, more of a tan.

"Good thing your parents, aren't marrying Julie." Kyle said with a sign of relief.

"Sure is!" Roy said with a giggle behind.

"I can't remember what your brother name was." Kyle said.

"It's Aashiq."

"Ah-shit."

"No you said it wrong, it's pronounced Ah-Sheek" Roy corrected Kyle.

"Sorry."

"It happens all the time." Roy said.

"How come you have a well, a North American name and your Brother has an Arabic name?" Kyle questioned Roy about.

"Well what happen was that mom wanted too name the first child and she was missing home at the time, and she decided o go with something homeish." Roy answered.

"Oh okay."

"By the way, how are your parents reacting to your brother marrying an oil worker?" Kyle asked.

"They were fuming, but then they calmed down. My mom is still calls it like 'marrying the sister of a laborer'." Answered Roy. Kyle was a little upset about the comment. It was true Kyle was an educated engineer working at the oilsands. But the way Roy's mom said it. It made Kyle sound like a simpleton worker.

"Well, your mom is a stuck up princess." Kyle remarked. Roy just said nothing and left a moment of silence. Then Roy said.

"So is yours!" They both laughed hard.

"Well I love to chat to you all day, but I got to go meet the wife to be." Kyle said. Waving his hand goodbye. Kyle had the next biggest thing to do; he had to find his sister within an amount of people in the hall.

"Kyle!" A woman's voice shouted.

"Julie!"

"Kyle, I want you to meet Dr. Joseph Lepechin, my Sasha's father." Kyle eyed the man. He had gray hair and gray eyes. He also had a scar that ran down the right side of his face. Kyle guessed that he served in the Soviet Union army.

"You served anytime in the huge army of the Soviets?" Kyle Asked the Russian.

"You have guessed well! I was given a choice between the army or to rot in jail. It helped to turn my life around." Joseph explained.

"I even got the in highest medical school in the C.C.C.P."

"Working in the Soviets must be hard." Kyle said.

"Let's say if you retreat, they will blow your brains out." The doctor said calmly.

"Ow." Kyle whispered.

"Well Doc, I got to talk to Julie." Kyle said to the doctor.

"Okay Kyle, by the way I heard about your martial arts skills." Damn it. Julie has been telling everyone that Kyle used to be a former martial artist; Kyle knew ten different arts from baritsu to Karate. The only reason Kyle quit because Kyle strained himself one time and put him out of fighting. Kyle could do it, but it would be painful.

"Julie, next time if you tell other people about my past, tell me first." Kyle warned.

"Oh lighten up."

"Well, it is a wedding."

"See, go and meet your co workers Kyle."

"I wanted to see you and now I can't remember why." Kyle said

"I'll think of it later. See ya." Kyle said. Kyle went to look for his co workers. He saw Dillon Stone, the oilsands workplace demolitions expert. He could tell you every explosive ever existed.

"Hey, Dillon, How is it at the wedding?"

"It's bad, Roy's parents are jerks and I mean the biggest one's there." Kyle already heard it from Roy who worked at the oilsands.

"I already heard it from Roy and …" Kyle was in mid sentence, and then A blinding blue light streaked throughout the halls windows, blinding everyone for a moment.

"Ahhhhh!" Kyle screamed had he felt his world falling apart on three of his senses. The world felt like a record put on a high speed and spun him out.

**I don't own the forgotten realms, the wizards of the coast do. I just like writing.**


End file.
